1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back bezel assembly, in particular, a lightweight back bezel assembly.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the widespread application of digital information, the percentage of individuals that use digital displays increase accordingly. In conventional digital displays, the back bezels of backlight modules are made of metal materials to provide secure support. However, as the digital displays become increasingly larger in size, the weight of the back bezels also increase remarkably, which increases the overall weight and material cost of the digital displays. Accordingly, because more lightweight and thin digital apparatuses are desired, the back bezels of the large-size digital displays have been hollowed out, with only necessary structures left on the back bezels, thereby decreasing the weight of the digital displays. Unfortunately, the holes thus formed will greatly degrade the Electro-magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding effect of the back bezels. Leakage of massive EMIs will affect the normal operation of other electronic components in the digital displays, and even impose an adverse effect on the user's heath. Secondly, the back bezel with hollow portions may cause damage to the original integral structure, resulting in a weakened back bezel and consequently fail to provide desirable support. Therefore, electronic components disposed on the inner side of the back bezels may also be damaged by potential impact due to the lack of protection from the back bezel structure.
In view of this, efforts still have to be made in the art to provide a back bezel assembly that is lightweight, able to demonstrate a desirable EMI shielding effect and adapted to provide secure support and protection for backlight modules.